


[Podfic] Goose by Bookdragon6660

by poppyseedpods (poppyseedheart)



Series: The Golden Geese Smooth Criminal Anthology [2]
Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedpods
Summary: Chaotic Evil in its purest form.Honk
Series: The Golden Geese Smooth Criminal Anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740271
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Goose by Bookdragon6660

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050687) by [Bookdragon6660](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660). 



> This is a work for Voiceteam 2020! Our team is called the Golden Geese so of course we're doing lots of goose-themed fics. Thank you Bookdragon6660 for the permission to record this, and to my teammate aethel for this stellar cover art. Honk!
> 
> This is part of the Smooth Criminal anthology, because there is no criminal smoother than this goose, and also because the (modified) song in the intro is Smooth Criminal. Enjoy!

  
_cover art by aethel_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/goose-podfic-voiceteam-2020) for mobile streaming)_

Written by Bookdragon6660, read by Poppyseedheart

 **Length:** 2 minutes


End file.
